Seconds upon Seconds oneshot
by Ldrmas
Summary: Based upon Phantom of the Opera ending. Diease, love, dying, tradgy. Hiden pairing!


Okay I was watching Phantom of the Opera all day and this came into my head.

I know the pairing is not mentioned but I think you can oblivously see what it is. And I really like this, I'm proud of it, cause it's so simple but so good at the same time.

Anyway enjoy and I don't own the characters in any shape or form, all I own is the idea of this story and this story alone. Thank you. *hugs*

* * *

Months upon months had rolled by and I really hated it. Each day all I could think about was my love. My love that I have been dying to see. I was dying slowly. I was growing older, heh it's not like I was born backwards.

I wasn't dumb. I knew I was ageing and soon to be buried six feet under. I didn't like the idea anymore than the next person but I knew I had one thing I had to do before I died. One thing I had to do before my disease ran it's course and took me from this cruel world.

I had finally found the house and smiled smally as I came up to the door. I didn't knock nor rang the doorbell. I just sighed as the I took the morning paper into my hands, it was already there, left by the paper boy some hours before.

I slid in my gift and then the small letter I had written for the one who I knew would understand the gift. I let a single tear trail down my face before I turned and headed down the path, closing the iron gate behind me.

I disappeared into the thickening fog. Letting the world take me for I had done all I could.

"Namine, will you get me the paper?" The small girl looked up for a moment before nodding and heading to the door. She threw back the door and quickly picked up the early news and was even quicker to close the door shut again, no longer allowing the freezing winds to enter the gentle home.

The single girl soon came back into the tiny study and smiled as she closed the door. There was a single desk and a chair, that showed it's back to her, on the other side of the room. She made her way across the velvet carpet coming to the desk and setting the wrinkle news upon it. She bowed and then made her leave.

A small figure turned in the chair. He was somewhat old but knew he was healthy enough to not have to worry about a thing. He had his love he had to find. He reached out and barely touched the paper before knowing something was weird, so to say.

He carefully moved his fingers around the end of the paper and pushed it slowly before it rolled out on it's own showing it's contents, making the man in the chair gasp loudly.

A single gold rose lay in the middle of the unraveled black and white columns upon columns of news. That was not caught the now watering eyes. A band, a golden wedding ring band was tied around the rose's stem by a crimson ribbon.

He knew that band. He reached out slowly for it, almost wanting to not do it at all. He picked up the rose only to notice the letter. He gazed down at the wax sealing that kept the letter closed, the symbol embedded into the wax a single A wrote out in a beautiful style he only knew one person used.

He quickly jumped from his chair and turned to the window behind him. He threw the window open and grasped the window sill tightly. He thought, hoped, he would have been able to see him. Maybe his love had just left the letter and rose and was still below.

But to his dismay no one was to be seen.

He sat back down in the chair and picked up the rose again. Tears lined his glassy eyes. A grand gust of wind entered the room, quickly dropping the temperature, yet the man was unaffected. He opened the letter and smiled before taking a pen and scribbled something at the bottom.

He then placed the letter under him and closed his eyes as he laid his head upon the desk, rose in his hand, ring around his finger. Hours upon hours passed before Namine knocked on the door again.

"Master?" She called once but noticed that there was no answer. She knocked again but then smiled as she pushed open the door.

"Master, your supper is ready." She said calmly as she stepped into the room completely. She then screamed loudly and brought her hands to her mouth. There before her was her master, his skin blue and his eyes closed peacefully. He was frozen to death.

Minutes upon minutes passed before the situation was fully taken care of and Namine was seated in a small chair near a fire place. Some butlers and cops were moving about the room, talking about reports and how sad it was.

Namine didn't hear any of them. She only held the letter that had been in her master's hands.

_I finally found you yet will never stop loving you. I'll see you again my love._

Was what the top had said and scribbled roughly at the bottom.

_I'll die with your rose in my hand, your ring on my finger and a smile on my face. I'll be there soon my love._

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed.

Please press the little green button to tell me if you like it.

See ya again soon! XD


End file.
